btooomfandomcom-20200222-history
High Level
'High Level '(ハイレベル, Koukinou) is the tenth episode of the ''Btooom! ''anime. Synopsis the "look"]]Gemu Shusaisha and his employees watch Ryōta Sakamoto and Nobutaka Oda's battle closely, and when Ryōta tries to get the goods, an explosion occurs. The others think Oda won, but Gemu points to them that Ryota tricked Oda by making it seem like he walked up to the goods. Oda sees from his left eye, so his depth perception is messed up. Ryōta tosses a Cracker BIM into the smoke, and he uses his radar where he finds Oda near the dead man. Oda takes the old man's BIM and tosses it when he sees Ryōta jumping into the sea via his radar. In the forest, Himiko hears an explosion and Masahito Date stops her from going. He tells her that a mistake can easily cost her life. At the beach, Oda asks Ryōta if he's the Ryōta he knows. After confirming it, he walks away, and Ryōta demands Oda to tell him how does he know his name. Ryōta hears Kira laughing, and Kira, who is on a cliff, reveals a BIM belt that he has stolen. After Kira bids farewell, Ryōta just falls on his back, disappointed at himself. Then, Himiko and Date arrive to find Ryōta. Himiko embraces Ryōta, and when Ryōta feels embarrassed, he pushes her away since he has not taken a bath yet. At a wooden shack, Hidemi complains about the food that has melted plastic, and Oda tells her that she does not have to eat after calling her Hideko. Hidemi reminds Oda of her name, and while Oda stares at Hidemi's head, he playfully calls her "forehead woman." Oda reassures her that they're partners and Hidemi blushes a bit. Back at the observatory point, Ryōta remembers Oda. In his flashback, he describes that Oda excelled at sports, music and everything. He notes Oda is very popular with everyone, especially the girls. Oda feels that he was the only one whom Oda can be open with since both Oda and Ryōta have similar backgrounds such as having only a mother at home. In class, Oda asks Ryōta if he had asked Aiko Serizawa out. When Ryōta says he is fine with things the way they are, Oda states that if Ryōta stays on defensive and holds himself back, he will lose his chance. He remarks that this is what distinguishes Oda from Ryōta. Next day, Ryōta sees Aiko crying and a girl asking Oda why he did this since Oda is currently dating her. On the rooftop, Ryōta asks Oda what has happened. Oda replies that he has slept with Aiko since Aiko confessed to him. Before Oda completes his words, Ryōta attacks Oda in blind rage and feels that Oda has betrayed him. Later on, Ryōta hears that Oda has quit school and works as a host. Back in the present, Ryōta wonders if Oda will be his enemy, and as he cooks some curry gruel, Date is frustrated that he has to share his food with them. When Ryōta thanks Date, Date mentions that they can get food tomorrow, and Himiko gets suspicious on how Date knows. Ryōta believes Date's words which makes Himiko concerned. Moments later, Ryōta feeds Taira curry, and Date feels Taira's pressure which is dwindling. Date informs Ryōta that the komodo dragon's venom is making Taira bleed. Himiko calls Ryōta to speak with her in private. Outside, Himiko tells Ryōta that they should get medicine at Murasaki's place, and Ryōta states that they should bring Date. While Date feeds Taira, he is angry about wasting food on Taira who he believes is almost dead. Then, Ryōta calls Date to come with him, and Taira asks Ryōta if he is going to leave him again. Ryōta reassures Taira that he is coming back. On the way, Himiko tells Ryōta what has happened to her and believes Date is dangerous. Yet, Ryōta thinks Himiko should trust Date, and Himiko is frustrated with how Ryōta easily trusts people. In front of the medicine depot, Himiko decides to go to Murasaki by herself, and after the two make up a lie to Date who is suspicious, the group split up to find the medicine. Through the halls, Date looks around and finds old medicine. He pretends to put random bottles into the briefcase. Ryōta arrives to see Date who asks Ryōta to trust him. After Ryōta receives the briefcase, Ryōta senses something wrong, and when Ryōta uses his radar to signal Himiko, Himiko pops out of the window. Himiko urges Ryōta to throw away the briefcase because it's booby trapped. Then, Date presses the button, and Ryōta gets caught in the explosion. Points of Interest *The past of Ryōta Sakamoto and Nobutaka Oda's is revealed. *Conclusion of the battle between Sakamoto and Oda. Manga & Anime Differences *Manga Only Scenes **Kira teaches Ryōta Sakamoto how to use his radar to pick up IC chips. Ryota chases Kira for stealing his BIM where the two of them get trapped in a pit fall. *The anime has Himiko and Masahito Date find Ryota on the beach. Whereas in the manga, the two of them find Ryota in the pitfall. *The anime cut out the swimming pool and game arcade scenes in Ryota's flashback. It also cut Nobutaka Oda's conversation about his ambitions of being a billionaire and working as a host. Characters in Order of Appearance #Gemu Shusaisha #Tsuneaki Īda #Ryōta Sakamoto #Nobutaka Oda #Himiko #Masahito Date #Kōsuke Kira #Hidemi Kinoshita #Serizawa Aiko Category:Episodes